vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezreal
Summary The intrepid young adventurer Ezreal has explored some of the most remote and abandoned locations on Runeterra. During an expedition to the buried ruins of ancient Shurima, he recovered an amulet of incredible mystical power. Likely constructed to be worn by one of the Ascended, the enormous talisman nonetheless fit snugly upon his arm, amplifying his raw sorcerous skill to such an extent that he's gained the reputation of a hero, much to his embarrassment. Ezreal was born with the gift of magic flowing through his veins. Ezreal, however, was also born with a much stronger sense of wanderlust. Put into school to become a skilled techmaturgist, Ezreal quickly became bored with magical studies. By the time the boy genius was eight years old, he had fully mapped out the underground tunnels of Piltover. The quality of his work was so great that the government of Piltover purchased his maps and salaried his services as Piltover's Grandmaster Explorer. This sealed the deal on Ezreal's path in life - he would eschew the arcane arts in favor of archaeology. Since then, countless of Ezreal's adventures have been written about as romanticized stories. One of Ezreal's latest adventures, however, has brought him face-to-face with his other legacy - his latent magical power. While exploring the pyramids of Shurima Desert, Ezreal uncovered an amulet of incredible power. Aside from the sheer size of the amulet (it was made for a being easily twice Ezreal's size), it allows the wielder to control and shape magical energy - provided a source of magic is in the vicinity. This allowed Ezreal to tap into his natural talent for magic without having to put any serious effort into it - a big win for the Prodigal Explorer. The drawback is that for some unknown reason, the amulet is attuned with summoning magic. Without warning, Ezreal may find himself acting as a champion for, as he puts it, a summoner hell-bent on resolving some irrelevant world-shattering League conflict. Still, Ezreal feels being summoned into a Field of Justice on occasion is a small price to pay. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 7-C Name: Ezreal, The Prodigal Explorer Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (In his early 20's) Classification: Human, Cartographer, Grandmaster Explorer of Piltover, Pulsefire warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, energy projection, advanced knowledge of cartography and archaeology, regeneration (Mid-low), short-range Teleportation, Flight (Pulsefire Ezreal), hologram projection (Pulsefire Ezreal) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] Town level (Can fight on-par with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep pace with bullets to some extent) with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown, likely at least Peak Human [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Class TJ [[Durability|'Durability:']] Town level (Can trade blows with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with most spells, Several kilometers with Trueshot Barrage Standard Equipment: Ascended's Talisman, Pulsefire Armor (Cybernetically enhanced armor), PEARL (Pulsefire AI), Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Blade, Ionian Boots of Lucidity, Trinity Force, Essence Reaver, Warding Totem, Health Potions 1) Intelligence: High (At age eight he mapped a series of caves too difficult for the most skilled cartographer.) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Ezreal fires a bolt of energy at the opponent. Rising Spell Force: Ezreal gains 10% bonus attack speed for 6 seconds every time he hits a target with his abilities, stacking up to 5 times. Mystic Shot: Ezreal fires a bolt of energy in a line that, upon impact with an enemy, deals physical damage, applies on-hit effects and reduces all of his cooldowns by 1 second. Essence Flux: Ezreal fires a wave of energy in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemy champions it passes through and granting all allied champions it hits bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. If the circumstances permit, Ezreal can boost himself with Essence Flux. Arcane Shift: Ezreal blinks to the target location and fires a homing bolt that deals magic damage to the nearest enemy. Trueshot Barrage: After gathering energy for 1 second, Ezreal fires an energy missile that travels in a line across the whole map, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through. Each enemy hit reduces the missile's damage by 10%, down to a minimum of 30% damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Category:Magic User Category:Tech Users Category:Adventurers Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users